Akashayana
BRACTWO AKASHIC Akashayana Sangha, Zakon Wozu Akashy Jedna z najliczniejszych tradycji, o liczebności niewiele mniejszej niż zakon Hermesa. W Azji Wschodniej mają niemal monopol (z wyjątkami, jak zawsze): większość Fundacji w Chinach, Japonii czy Korei jest Akaszycka w jakichś 70% (inne tradycje o całkiem silnej pozycji w tym rejonie to Mówcy Marzeń i Wirtualni Adepci). ponadto wielu członków na Zachodzie, tym bardziej, że, pomimo istniejących obiekcji (Shi-Ren nie przyjmują członków z kultur innych, niż dalekowschodnie, nawet jeśli będą mieć potwierdzenie poprzednich wcieleń), nie mają większych oporów przed przyjmowaniem członków pochodzących z kultur innych, niż wschodnie: jeśli ci tylko będą kompatybilni z paradygmatem… lub jeśli byli Akashayana w poprzednich wcieleniach. Wedle legendy Bractwa Akashic ich tradycja wywodzi się od grupy magów którzy żyli w wiosce na legendarnej Górze Meru. Poprzedni świat zakończył się gdy wszyscy jego mieszkańcy wspólnie Wstąpili, grupka przetrwała by zachować sekrety dla następnego świata. Co można potwierdzić z pewnością, to to, że Akashayana wywodzą się z rejonu północnych Indii. skonsolidowali się niedługo przed Wojną w Himalajach: dało im to przewagę w jej początkowych etapach, jednak po tym, jak Chakravanti sami zgromadzili siły, Bractwo Akashic zostało wyparte z dawnych terenów i współcześnie posiada tam nieliczne placówki (przybyło ich nieco w XX wieku, szczególnie w tybetańskiej diasporze). To, paradoksalnie, pozwoliło Akaszytom na ekspansję na resztę Azji. Losy Akashayana wyglądały bardzo różnie w zależności od regionu, w którym żyli. Tybetańska gałąź Tradycji, kiedyś pewna swojej pozycji, mocno ucierpiała w XX wieku. Gałąź Chińska przez długie stulecia musiała radzić sobie z represjami ze strony połączonych sił Wu Lung i Dalou’laoshi (azjatyccy technomanci, w sojuszu z Porządkiem Rozumu, od XIX wieku część Technokracji). Często sprzeciw wobec Wu Lung sprawiał, że Akashayana wikłali się w politykę śpiących. Japońscy Shi-Ren z patriotycznej lojalności przez pewien czas nie utrzymywali kontaktu z magami z zewnątrz i odradzali to innym magom z Japonii. W Azji Południowo-wschodniej konieczne było pogodzenie akaszyckiego paradygmatu z wpływami islamu. Ekspansja poza Azję wiązała najpierw z przybyciem pierwszych podróżników i kolonizatorów oraz z uczestnictwem w Konwokacji, potem z emigracją do Europy, krajów Ameryki i krajów afrykańskich. PARADYGMAT I FILOZOFIA: Paradygmat Bractwa Akashic jest współdzielony z innymi istotami z regionu azjatyckiego zwanego „Królestwem Środka”. Dla magów wychowanych w tradycji Europejskiej wydaje się egzotycznym monolitem, jednak potrafi być bardzo zróżnicowany w zależności od regionu i sekty. Ma jednak kilka wspólnych dla wszystkich Akashayana elementów: - Istnieje uniwersalna prawda, zasada działania kosmosu oparta na równowadze - Magia jest efektem ubocznym dążenia do Wstąpienia, moc magiczna nie jest celem samym w sobie a dowodem na to, że robi się postępy na ścieżce - Pragnienia i silne namiętności odciągają od Wstąpienia, należy zatem je odrzucić - Kolejne życia posuwają naprzód w kole dharmy - Każdy czyn, nie tylko magiczny, odbija się na strukturze Gobelinu, należy więc uważać na swoje czyny, to jednak nie oznacza ograniczenia działania, a dążenie do działania wolnego od egoizmu. Stąd często duże wymagania kładzione na członków Tradycji przez ich mistrzów dotyczące czasem najdrobniejszych aspektów życia. - Między trójcą: Smokiem (Entropia), Feniksem (Równowaga) i Tygrysem (Dynamika) powinna panować równowaga, tak na poziomie kosmicznym, jak i na poziomie jednostki. Można dostroić się do jednej z kosmicznych sił bardziej niż do innych, ale ma służyć to konkretnemu celowi utrzymania harmonii w kosmosie lub jednostce i nie może prowadzić to stania się naczyniem dla jednej z sił (tak jak Nephandi są naczyniem Entropii). - Avatar jest przemawiającym do maga fragmentem kosmicznej wiedzy, ideą Wstąpienia i Oświecenia - Koncept Akashy: powszechnej świadomości, jedności we wstąpieniu, pierwotnej kosmicznej energii, piątego żywiołu, z którego wynikają wszystkie pozostałe (słowo „akasha” oznacza dokładnie „przestwór”). Akasha nie jest personalizowana i uważana za „duszę świata”, choć wielu zachodnich magów ją tak postrzega. Niektórzy przedstawiciele Bractwa Akashic mówią o niej jako o „Pustce”, jest to jednak pustka w innym rozumieniu, niż zachodnia koncepcja Pustki jako braku: to buddyjska śunyata, przekraczająca zarówno byt, jak i niebyt. Słowem Akasha określa się czasem istoty które Wstąpiły: jest to ekwiwalent buddyjskiego pojęcia Buddy jako istoty która osiągnęła najwyższe oświecenie. - Świat, paradygmat, ludzkie „ja” są w istocie iluzją. Wstąpienie polega na oddzieleniu się od tej iluzji Wbrew powszechnym przekonaniom, buddyzm nie jest źródłem akaszyckiego paradygmatu, ani akasztycki paradygmat nie jest źródłem buddyzmu. Oba nie są ze sobą tożsame, tak samo, jak paradygmat Niebiańskiego Chóru nie jest tożsamy z chrześcijaństwem, choć często jest z nim utożsamiany. Paradygmat tradycji ma cechy zbieżne z buddyzmem (w różnych jego szkołach), taoizmem, shinto, konfucjanizmem, dżinizmem, hinduizmem i lokalnymi wierzeniami tradycyjnymi. Wszystkie te religie i filozofie mogą wywierać różny wpływ na filozofię Akashayana w zależności od regionu, sekty i szkoły. Praktyki, rekwizyty i narzędzia Tradycji są zróżnicowane. Na Zachodzie, gdzie Bractwo Akashic utrzymuje wiele szkół sztuk walki są one głównym pryzmatem, przez który Tradycja jest widziana. Jednak na tym lista praktyk się nie kończy, jest ona bardzo zróżnicowana i obejmuje medytację, praktyki ascetyczne, kaligrafię, alchemię, poezję, tworzenie mandal, śpiewanie mantr, taniec, akrobatykę, zielarstwo i wiele innych. Niektóre szkoły kładą szczególny nacisk na jedne praktyki bardziej, niż inne, choć wszystkie przykładają wielką wagę do medytacji i jakiejś formy aktywności fizycznej jako podstaw kontroli nad ciałem i umysłem (zarówno aktywność fizyczna jak i medytacja mają wpływać na ciało i umysł równocześnie!), które mają przekładać się na kontrolę duchową. Podstawową sztuką łączącą walkę i medytację jest Do. Poprzednie wcielenia Bractow Akashic jest jedyną Tradycją, w której poprzednie wcielenia mogą mieć wpływ na status maga. Mogą, ale nie muszą, oczywiście, jednak ci, którzy w poprzednich życiach byli wielkimi mędrcami lub bohaterami zostają prędko uznani przez Tradycję i łatwiej zdobywają pozycje – mogą je nawet dziedziczyć po poprzednich wcieleniach (jest to szczególnie powszechne w tybetańskiej szkole Czarnej Wody). Z kolei ten, kto w poprzednim wcieleniu zhańbił się jakimś złym czynem ma automatycznie pod górkę – i nie chodzi koniecznie o infernalizm. Bractwo Akashic jest jedyną tradycją uznającą testamenty po poprzednich wcieleniach za prawomocne. To przywiązanie do poprzednich wcieleń potrafi być bardzo problematyczne, co pokazuje historia Wojny w Himalajach. Podobnie jak Eutanatoi, Akashayana prowadzą bardzo dokładne archiwa poświęcone ich wcieleniom. Noszą one nazwę Zapisu Akashy. Zapis Akashy ma też inne, metafizyczne znaczenie: jest też nazwą na zapis działania jednostki, jej karmy, w strukturze kosmosu. Bractwo Akashic wierzy, że można w mistyczny sposób wyczytać z tego kosmicznego zapisu losy każdej jednostki i przebieg jej poprzednich żyć. Na co dzień jednak korzysta się raczej z bardziej praktycznych i łatwiej dostępnych archiwów fizycznych. Sukcesem Akashayana w propagowaniu swojego paradygmatu jest popularność azjatyckich szkół sztuk walki i medytacji na zachodzie, inkorportacja elementów buddyjskich w psychologii, medycynie czy fizyce i niesamowity wpływ na popkulturę. Niektórzy Akashayana uważają też, że ich paradygmat wpłynął znacznie na paradygmaty innych Tradycji (w tym rozpowszechnienie się koncepcji reinkarnacji) i że oznacza to znaczną przewagę w Wojnie Wstąpienia (pod warunkiem, że uważamy, że ta wojna toczy się też między tradycjami) HIERARCHIA I PRAWO Mimo, iż wiele szkół Bractwa Akashic kładzie wielki nacisk na wolność, a wszystkie: na wyzwolenie od iluzji, nie oznacza to braku struktur i hierarchii w obrębie tradycji. Przeciwnie. Dążenie do wyzwolenia to ciężka praca i aby osiągnąć cel trzeba poddać się wielu rygorom. Musi być też ktoś, kto tych rygorów pilnuje. Choć podstawową relacją w Bractwie Akashic jest relacja mistrz-uczeń, wiele szkół sformalizowało swoje zasady ponadto, tworząc hierarchiczne struktury zakonów czy kolejne stopnie oświecenia (tego przez małe „o”) w nauczanych dyscyplinach. Dodatkowo wiele religii i filozofii krajów azjatyckich kładzie nacisk na utrzymanie konkretnego porządku społecznego, który stanowi odzwierciedlenie niebiańskiej hierarchii. Taką wizję świata najchętniej propagowali Wu Lung, ale ten element paradygmatu zagnieździł się też w Bractwie Akashic, które w efekcie jest jedną z najbardziej hierarchicznych tradycji (nadal: daleko mu do biurokratycznego ustroju Wu Lung w chwili ich świetności). Dodatkowo najbardziej przywiązani do hierarchii są Shi-Ren, którzy równocześnie pełnią rolę przywódców i dyplomatów. Niektóre szkoły, zwłaszcza w obrębie Li Hai, próbują się oczywiście wyłamywać, ale ich wyłamywanie się uważane jest za niezbędne dla równowagi w obrębie Tradycji. Większość funkcji dyplomatycznych i prawnych pełnią Shi-Ren, ale za ostateczną instancję uważani są magowie ze szkoły Karmachakra z sekty Kannangra: to w większości magowie którzy wycofali się już z aktywnego życia, ale służą swoją wiedzą i doświadczeniem innym. Oni prowadzą archiwa i znają prawa Tradycji. Na czele tradycji stoi rada składająca się z najbardziej wpływowych mistrzów ze wszystkich Sekt – teoretycznie ze wszystkich szkół, ale nie zawsze ten ideał jest spełniony (np. Wu Lung przez dłuższy czas nie mieli reprezentacji, Yamabushi miewają ją rzadko). Najważniejsze są hierarchie w obrębie szkół i mag uczący się w jednej ze szkół czy do niej należący jest zobowiązany ich przestrzegać i słuchać swoich mistrzów. Chyba, że to mistrzowie z Li Hai, którzy mówią, żeby ich nie słuchać :P Przestrzegania praw wewnątrz tradycji w imieniu rady mistrzów pilnują Kannangra i Shi Ren, organy ścigania rekrutują się przede wszystkim z Vajrapani. Do naprawdę specialnych zadań związanych ze skrytobójstwem wyznacza się spośród Jnani Li Shen (ale japońscy Kaizankai mają też pod sobą kilka szkół ninja, a i szkoła Sulsa zna techniki ułatwiające ciche pozbywanie się problemów…) Przestępstwa popełniane przez członków Tradycji traktowane są jako porażki i efekt niedostatecznej dyscypliny. Podstawową karą jest odesłanie do klasztoru i poddanie dodatkowym obowiązkom, treningom i ascezie. Jeśli te środki zawiodą, stosuje się naznaczenie Avatara i ostracyzm, w ostateczności karę śmierci. Bractwo Akashic zdecydowanie sprzeciwia się Gilgulowi, nawet przeciwko Nephandi (choć było kilka przypadków opowiedzenia się za tą karą) FRAKCJE Istnieje pięć głównych sekt w Bractwie Akashic, każda z nich zawiera kilka szkół. Szkół jest nieco więcej, niż wymienione, te jednak są najważniejsze. Szkoły pełnią różne role (niektóre udzielają nauk, inne są tajnymi stowarzyszeniami lub grupami politycznymi), a członek Akashayana może pobierać nauki od więcej niż jednej: i z reguły tak właśnie się dzieje. Nie trzeba być członkiem szkoły. Dla przykładu: Onimura Shinsuke przeszedł pierwsze szkolenia w klasztorze Kannangra szkoły Karmachakra. Uczył się szermierki w szkole Tenshi Arashi Ryu a magii ducha u Yamabushi, których członkiem został formalnie. W pewnym okresie swojego życia wykonywał zadania jako Li Shen. Ashida Kunio z Shi-Ren należy do Kaizankai, jest jednym z założycieli Złotych Smoków i sponsorem akademii Han Fei Tzu (nie jest jej adeptem, ponieważ nie istniała gdy zaczynał). Jak każdy Akaszyta przeszedł szkolenie w klasztorze Kannangra. Akashayana są jedną z najbardziej zróżnicowyanych tradycji, a z drugiej strony – prawdopodobnie jedną z najwcześniej skonsolidowanych (musieli to zrobić, mając za opozycję Wu Lung, Dalou’laoshi oraz Chakravanti). Choć szkoły zmieniały się na przestrzeni wieków, sekty pozostają te same: tylko Shi-Ren wyłamali się na chwilę w XV wieku, kiedy ich chińska część namówiła pozostałych na opuszczenie Bractwa. Prędko wrócili. Kannangra Mnisi, asceci trzymający się z dala od świata i nie mieszający się w politykę, wojny i relacje. Znają najstarsze praktyki Akashayana i przez pozostałe sekty uważani są za nauczycieli dla całej reszty. Jest to prawdą, bo przejście przez klasztor Kannangra jest obowiązkowe dla każdego maga z Tradycji: wielu uważa to też za ukoronowanie kariery i życia, odchodząc do Kannangra by przekazywać wiedzę, medytować i przygotowywać się na odejście. Kannangra wywodzą swoje praktyki z Indyjskich tradycji ascetycznych i buddyjskich. I, cóż, są łysi i mają koraliki. Szkoły Kannangra: Jina: Radykalni asceci, nie do odróżnienia od ascetów dżinijskich. Akashayana, którzy wybierają tę drogę, często mieszają się pośród dżinistów. Jina są jedyną szkołą Bractwa Akashic, której udało się utrzymać klasztor w Indiach – i która nie ma historii zatargów z Eutanatoi. Karmachakra: Najstarsza grupa w Bractwie Akashic, strażnicy wiedzy, zwyczajów i rytuałów. Prowadzą archiwa historyczne i archiwa dotyczące wcieleń (porównywalne z tymi, którymi dysponują Uczeni Koła). Dla reszty tradycji są ostateczną instancją, do której Akaszyci zwracają się w razie wątpliwości. Shaolin: choć ich najsłynniejszy klasztor jest już dawno stracony dla Bractwa Akashic, ta szkoła utrzymuje inne placówki, w których uczy członków Bractwa żelaznej dyscypliny, zasad duchowości i sztuk walki (praktykowanych jako narzędzie mistrzostwa, a nie w celach bojowych). Najbardziej popularny wybór dla Akaszytów nieazjatyckiego pochodzenia. Jnani Szamani, wędrowcy, mistycy, badacze ezoterycznej wiedzy. Jnani znajdują się gdzieś na pograniczu Bractwa Akashic i Mówców Marzeń – a czasem także Kultu Ekstazy a nawet Eutanatoi. Specialiści w wiedzy o duchach i Umbrze, najbardziej mobilni i najmniej uwiązani do klasztorów (z paroma wyjątkami), za to powiązani z lokalnymi ludowymi tradycjami, z którymi często wymieniają wiedzę i doświadczenia. Czerpią z animistycznych religii, takich jak Bön czy Shinto. Często są egzorcystami, uzdrowicielami i wróżbitami. Szkoły Jnani: Chabnagpa: Czarna Woda to stara tybetańska szkoła praktykująca między innymi posesje i tantrę, także leworęczną. Ich klasztor w Tybecie oparł się kolejnym atakom Wu Lung, Technokracji i samych śpiących, tak samo, jak przed wiekami oparł się Chakravanti. Legendy o Czarnej Wodzie są dziwne i mroczne, uważa się ich za strażników prastarych sekretów Akasahyana: także tych wydartych Eutanatosom. Członkowie Czarnej Wody rzadko opuszczają klasztor i nie rekrutują poza swoją strefą wpływów, nawet w obrębie tybetańskiej diaspory. Co jakiś czas jakiś Przebudzony staje na ich progu, deklarując, że jego Avatar i poprzednie wcielenia nakazały mu dołączenie do Czarnej Wody. Nie słyszano o tym, by szkoła odmówiła takiej osobie albo wydaliła ją. Czarna Woda pozostaje najbardziej tajemniczą i najmniejszą grupą w obrębie Akashayana. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat zaczęły krążyć plotki o regularnie kontaktującą się z klasztorem Czarnej Wody postacią imieniem Tara. Choć arcymistrzyni lub wyrocznia o tym imieniu pojawia się w kronikach już wcześniej, wzrost jej aktywności zbiega się w czasie ze zniszczeniem Pokrewieństwa Wiecznej Radości. Li Shen: Kolejna mroczna legenda Bractwa Akashic, Li Shen mieliby być grupą zabójców, wyznaczanych do mokrej roboty. Nikt jednak nie wie, kto miałby do nich należeć i gdzie i jak się ich szkoli. Cóż, tajemnice ninja, prawda? Li Shen nie są organizacją, a pojedynczymi osobami z różnych szkół i sekt, które zostały uznane za właściwe do wykonania tej roli dla Akashayana (specjalny trybunał złożony z członków różnych sekt – choć głównie Kannangra i Shi-Ren, wyznacza cel i wykonawcę). Praca jako Li Shen jest ciężka i obciążająca, taktyki przypominają często te przypisywane Eutanatoi, a ten, kto podejmuje się tej roli może łatwo stać się kozłem ofiarnym. Wu Shan: Wywodzą się z chińskich tradycji alchemicznych, ich paradygmat i styl koncentruje się na harmonii pomiędzy ciałem, duchem, umysłem i wszechświatem. Praktykują przywoływanie i wiązanie duchów, tradycyjną medycynę i ceremonie herbacianą. Yamabushi: Wywodzą się z shintoistyczno-buddyjskiego mistycyzmu, z reguły są samotnikami, uzdrowicielami i egzorcystami. Rzadko przyjmują kogoś spoza Japonii, za to utrzymują dobre stosunki z aińskimi Mówcami Marzeń (nie to, że przyszło im to łatwo… ale się nauczyli). Shi-Ren Arystokraci, politycy, administratorzy i finansiści. Wywodzą się ze starych rodów i wyznają stare porządki, ale nie trzymają się ich niewolniczo tak, jak Wu Lung, zamiast tego za nadrzędną zasadę uznają nie porządek, a harmonię. Są więc bardziej elastyczni, dopuszczają zmiany, także we władzy, a wiedzę i umiejętności cenią wyżej, niż dobre urodzenie. Pomimo to nie przyjmują ludzi spoza kultur azjatyckich i preferują ludzi ze starych rodzin. Część z nich nadal ma nadzieję na odbudowanie, przynajmniej częściowe, tradycyjnych struktur społecznych w Chinach, Japonii i Korei. Shi-Ren byli jedyną sektą Akashayana, której przedstawiciele nie przybyli na Pierwszą Konwokację. W tamtym okresie, przerażeni przewagą Wu Lung i Dalou’laoshi odłączyli się od reszty Bractwa i przeszli na stronę wroga. Nie pozostali tam długo. Wrócili zdziesiątkowani i świadomi, że ten tymczasowy sojusz nie skończy się dla nich dobrze… ani dla Wu Lung. Shi-Ren twierdzą, że już wtedy wiedzieli, że Smoczy Czarodzieje zostaną zdradzeni, prędzej czy później. Szkoły Shi-Ren: Złote Smoki: Shi-Ren wiedzieli, że walka z Technokracją nie będzie prosta, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Dalou’laoshi ostatecznie wtopili się w jej szeregi. Złote Smoki powstały właśnie do tego celu: obrony Tradycji wszystkimi możliwymi środkami przed przewagą wroga. Te środki to nie tylko otwarta walka (do której tradycyjnie służą Vajrapani), ale może przede wszystkim dyplomacja, szpiegostwo, polityka, skrytobójstwa (tu wynajmuje się odpowiednie osoby…) oraz nauka, edukacja i finanse. W efekcie współczesny Shi-Ren zazwyczaj trudny jest do odróżnienia od Technokraty (tym bardziej, że Dalou’laoshi nie do końca zrezygnowali z pewnych elementów dawnego paradygmatu). Złote Smoki pojawiły się także jako kabała w Doissetepie: w rzeczywistości było to tylko kilka jednostek, którym przewodził Ashida Kunio, jeden z twórców Złotych Smoków. Złote Smoki chętnie współpracują z przedstawicielami innych tradycji, co dało im dostęp do Doissetepu. Mają wtyki w polityce, korporacjach i organizacjach przestępczych (nie tylko w Azji). Akademia Han Fei Tzu: Prowadzona przez Shi-Ren placówka edukacyjna, mająca zapewnić wykształcenie członkom sekty, ale przyjmująca też uczniów spoza Bractwa Akashic a nawet z kultur innych, niż azjatyckie. Oczywiście trudno się do niej dostać, ale edukacja i kontakty, które zapewnia, sprawiają, że absolwenci mają zapewnione pozycje. Shi-Ren którzy skończyli akademię pełnią administracyjne funkcje w sekcie. Kaizankai: Japońscy nacjonaliści, których przywiązanie do cesarstwa mogłoby uczynić ich japońskim odpowiednikiem Wu Lung: gdyby nie mniejsza skala i to, że prędko związali się z Bractwem Akashic. Oczywiście nie przyjmują nie-Japończyków. Z Kaizankai związanych jest kilka rodzin z tradycjami ninja, wynajmowanych przez Shi-Ren do brudnej roboty – i szkolonych, kiedy zajdzie potrzeba. Wu Lung: Ci ze Smoczych Czarodziejów, którzy przyłączyli się do Bractwa Akashic, tworzą niewielką szkołę w obrębie Shi-Ren. Nie mogą już utrzymać swojej zwyczajowej hierarchii, próbują więc ocalić choć strzępy filozofii i umiejętności. Nie wszyscy im ufają, łącznie z dużą częścią samych Shi-Ren. Wu Lung nie praktykują Do, mają własną sztukę będącą jego odpowiednikiem. Niegdyś sami dzielili się na trzy szkoły: Smoka, Tygrysa i Feniksa, jednak w Bractwie Akashic jest ich za mało by zachować ten podział (złośliwi mówią, że niezależnych Wu Lung też jest na to za mało...) Vajrapani Stereotyp Akaszyty opiera się na Vajrapani. Tradycyjnie członkowie sekty byli zbrojnym ramieniem (zwykle na usługach Shi-Ren). Mają opinię agresywnych, z gorącą krwią i krótkim lontem (kariera Feia Longa nie przysłużyła się zmianie tego stereotypu). Wśród Vajrapani jest największy odsetek takich, którzy po pewnym okresie w sekcie przenoszą się do innej. Z drugiej strony Vajrapani przyciągają młodych magów i akolitów zafascynowanych sztukami walki przedstawionymi w popkulturze. W XX wieku przyczyniło się to do wzrostu wpływów całego Bractwa Akashic. Vajrapani długo opierali się przed przyjmowaniem członków spoza kultur Azjatyckich. Ich tradycje kładą szczególny nacisk na rodzinę i wielu członków sekty wywodzi się ze starych klanów. Nie pozostali jednak ślepi na możliwości, jakie daje im przyjmowanie ludzi z innych kultur. Szkoły Vajrapani: Smocza Chorągiew: pierwotnie stworzone w Chinach stowarzyszenie dedykowane ochronie innych Akashayana, potem członkowie Chorągwi zaczęli uczyć Śpiących sztuk walki. W ostatnim stuleciu chorągiew rozciągnęła działalność na kraje Zachodu i stworzyła sporo szkół w USA i Europie. Sulsa: Koreańska szkoła poświęcona szkoleniu wojowników i szpiegów. Czerpie wiedzę i umiejętności od innych sekt, a w repertuarze ma także umiejętności tańca, niewidzialność i sposoby kontroli umysłu. Jest jedyną szkołą Vajrapani, która uczy wyłącznie Przebudzonych. Tenshi Arashi Ryu: Szkoła poświęcona tradycyjnym japońskim sposobom walki, szkoli w zakresie władania mieczem, broniami drzewcowymi, łucznictwa, walki konnej, choć nie ignoruje sztuk walki bez broni. Ma szkoły na całym świecie, ale ustępuje popularnością Smoczej Chorągwi. Li Hai Najbardziej zróżnicowani z Bractwa Akashic, najmniej podporządkowani ścisłym regułom i hierarchiom, najbardziej nastawieni na zmiany, Li Hai zawsze byli dynamiczną siłą w obrębie Akashayana i oni pierwsi uznali, że należy dostosować się do nowego świata. Pierwsi zaczęli przyjmować członków z kultur nieazjatyckich (tuż po konwokacji dodatkowe szkolenie u Li Hai przeszło kilku magów z Zakonu Hermesa i Verbenae, nie zmienili tradycji, ale utorowali drogę do interesujących współpracy). Stworzyli też akaszycką gałąź technomancji, często współpracując z Wirtualnymi Adeptami. Li Hai zawsze byli też tą siłą, która ciągnęła resztę Akaszytów w stronę rebelii i była najbardziej skłonna bronić Śpiących – zwłaszcza niższych klas społecznych. Ich ideały wolności i miłości do całego świata zbliżają ich do Kultu Ekstazy. Szkoły Li Hai: Błękitne Skóry: nazwa wywodzi się od kolory skóry niektórych bóstw buddyjskich. Błękitne Skóry uważają, że emocje, także te silne i zazwyczaj uważane za negatywne mogą prowadzić do oświecenia. Odrzucają preferowane przez większość Bractwa Akashic ascezę i umiar na rzecz osobistej wolności. Mo-Tzu Fa: Najstarsza ze szkół Li Hai. Mo-Tzu Fa są obrońcami uciśnionych, walczą z niesprawiedliwością i wierzą w powszechną miłość i przyjaźń które należy okazywać wszystkim: tak ludziom, jak i duchom. Roda d’Oro: Pierwsza szkoła Akashayana otwarta na ludzi Zachodu. Już niedługo po Pierwszej Konwokacji stworzona przez Li Hai którzy chcieli przekazać wartości Akahsayana przybyszom z Europy, pierwotnie Portugalczykom i Hiszpanom, stąd pochodzenie nazwy. Współcześnie Złoty Krąg poszukuje sposobów na połączenie pozaazjatyckich filozofii i sztuk walki z ideałami Bractwa Akashic. Złoty Krąg ma wielu członków w krajach Afryki i Ameryki Południowej – i największy odsetek osób nie azjatyckiego pochodzenia. RELACJE Z INNYMI: Zakon Hermesa Bractwo Akashic i Zakon Hermesa są tradycyjnymi sojusznikami. Być może zaważył zwykły polityczny pragmatyzm, do którego zdolni są i jedni i drudzy, być może to hierarchiczne postrzeganie świata okazało się punktem wspólnym. W każdym razie sympatia do Bractwa Akashic robi wyłom w europocentryzmie i kolonialnych zapędach Zakonu, który wcześnie pogodził się z faktem, że na wschodzie istnieje potęga, z którą nie ma co się mierzyć. Lepiej mieć tę potęgę za sojusznika i nie wchodzić jej z butami do domu. Wyjątek: W XIX wieku, gdy inwazja Technokracji osłabiła azjatyckie tradycje, Zakon założył kilka Fundacji w azjatyckich miastach. Choć niektórzy uważali (lub obawiali się), że staną się one przyczółkiem do swoistej inwazji, ostatecznie stworzyły okazję do badań i współpracy. Bractwo Akashic było pierwszą spośród Tradycji innych, niż Zakon Hermesa, które zostały wpuszczone do Doissetepu. Złotym Smokom udało się stworzyć w twierdzy Zakonu mocny przyczółek, który przez dziesięciolecia stanowił placówkę dyplomatyczną… i silne zaplecze dla działań przeciw Technokracji (oraz Dalou’laoshi). Tradycyjnie to Dom Tytalus miał najsilniejsze związki z Bractwem Akashic – przyciągnięty akaszyckimi ideałami harmonii pomiędzy ciałem i duchem. Dom Hong Lei powstał pod koniec XX wieku, założony przez Hermetyków którzy od XIX wieku studiowali lokalne tradycje oraz odstępców z Cechu Wu Lung, tych, którzy nie dołączyli do Akashayana Mówcy Marzeń Choć Bractwo Akashic ma swoją własną szamanistyczną gałąź, Jnani, nie udało mu się wchłonąć wszystkich rdzennych tradycji w Azji. Część z nich pozostała niezależna lub w ukryciu. Część dołączyła do Mówców Marzeń już podczas Pierwszej Konwokacji. Mówcy Marzeń żyją na obrzeżach akaszyckich wpływów: wśród Ainów w Japonii, w małych, loklanych społecznościach w Chinach czy Malezji, w Mongolii. Shi-Ren zazwyczaj ich ignorują, Kannangra, Vajrapani i Li-Hai zapominają o ich istnieniu – najczęściej (W przeszłości Shi-Ren i Vajrapani potrafili represjonować społeczności związane z Mówcami Marzeń). Jnani natomiast utrzymują z nimi dobre stosunki i chętnie wymieniają wiedzę i doświadczenia: w efekcie paradygmat Jnani i paradygmat azjatyckich Mówców Marzeń potrafią bardzo się przenikać. Eutanatoi Relacje pomiędzy Akashayana i Chakravanti są… napięte i skomplikowane. Choć lokalnie obie strony potrafią współpracować i budować silne więzi między jednostkami, hołubione przez tysiąclecia napięcia wracają jak zła karma: dosłownie. Początku konfliktu można doszukać się w naprawdę zamierzchłych czasach, w wydarzeniach, które wywołały Wojnę w Himalajach, trwającą od 900 do 600 (albo nawet 300, jak chcą niektórzy) p.n.e. Protoeutanatosi i Protoakaszyci zamieszkiwali te same tereny i dzielili podobne ideały: tak było aż do wybuchu zarazy we współczesnym Buthanie. Obie grupy współpracowały ze sobą przy rozwiązywaniu tego problemu. Protoakaszyta imieniem Dymny Tygrys (lub Biały Tygrys, w zależności od wersji) pracował z młodym protoeutanatosem imieniem Ranjit i był światkiem, jak ten kończy cierpienia kilku ofiar plagi. Tygrys uważał, że ofiarom można pomóc. W gniewie zabił swojego partnera, co wywołało konflikt. Mówi się, że cała sytuacja była ustawiona – bądź przez protoeutanatoskich Dakoitów, bądź przez protoakaszytów, bądź przez obie strony (protoakaszycki generał, który odkrył spisek miał stracić Dymnego Tygrysa, kiedy ten postanowił to ujawnić). Walki ciągnęły się przez stulecia, kosztowały wiele żyć oraz upadek Idran: jednej z pierwszych Eutanatoskich sekt. Co gorsza, podczas wojny magowie po obu stronach odradzali się, by kontynuować walkę ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Niektórzy nie umieli wyrwać się z tego kręgu przez kolejne tysiąclecia. Ostatecznie zjednoczeni magowie śmierci wygnali Akashayana z Indii. Członkowie Tradycji musieli szukać innego domu – i rozprzestrzenili się po całej Azji. W kolejnych stuleciach Bractwo Akashic miało inne problemy, ale niechęć do Eutanatoi pozostała. Akashayana z niechęcią przyjęli fakt, że ich dawni wrogowie także zostali wezwani na Konwokację. Mimo to nie odeszli. Podjęto próby współpracy: niedługo po Konwokacji Eutanatoi podjęli się wspomóc Akashayana przeciwko Dalou’laoshi. Próba zakończyła się katastrofą znaną jako Długa Czerwona Noc, kiedy uczestniczący w wydarzeniach magowie zorientowali się, że znają się z Himalajów. Przez dwa lata magowie walczyli między sobą. Tym razem jednak reszta ich tradycji okazała się mądrzejsza i zmusiła ich do zaprzestania konfliktu. Kilku trzeba było zabić. Powstanie Rady i nacisk na tworzenie międzytradycyjnych kabał, narastające zagrożenie ze strony Porządku Rozumu, symbol, jakim był upadek Pierwszej Kabały: to wszystko sprawiło, że nie było już większych konfliktów między Eutanatoi i Akashayana. Jednak pomniejsze konflikty zdarzają się nadal. Obie tradycje są zbyt do siebie podobne i zbyt skutecznie pielęgnują własną karmę. Oczywiście, niektórzy aktywnie pracują nad ostatecznym zakończeniem konfliktu. Fei Long i Ryan Shade mają skomplikowaną relację, obaj jednak są pewni, że nie chcą powtórzyć błędów z poprzednich wcieleń – a to właśnie ich wcielenia rozpoczęły Wojnę w Himalajach. Innym przykładem skutecznej naprawy relacji jest historia Onimury Shinsuke, torturowanego przez upadłych Eutanatosów – i uratowanego przez Eutanatosa. Shinsuke aktywnie działał na rzecz zniszczenia Domu Helkara, równocześnie pamiętając, kto ocalił mu życie. Na jego szczęście nikt nie próbował rozdmuchać jego związku z Eutanatosem, Estebanem Mendozą, w historię wielkiej zakazanej miłości. Z drugiej strony, nieporozumienia zdarzają się nazbyt często. Pogrom Wu-keng, którego dokonali Chakravanti nie przysporzył magom śmierci sympatyków (zwłaszcza wśród ocalałych Wu-keng, które dołączyły do Bractwa Akashic). Upadli Eutanatoi biorą Akaszytów na cel podejrzanie często. Upadli Akszyci… cóż, też nie są bez winy. Jadeitowy Demon nie zyskał może takiej sławy, jak Voormas, ale zdążył w okrutny sposób zamordować kilku Eutanatoi (głównie wysłanych po to, by go zneutralizować…). Co ciekawe, tak naprawdę konflikt z Eutanatosami dotyczy przede wszystkim frakcji indyjskich, które uczestniczyły w Wojnie w Himalajach, to one postrzegają Akashayana jako zagrożenie – lub rywali. Magowie śmierci z innych stron świata, którzy dołączyli później nie czują się w tan konflikt tak zaangażowani. Zresztą to greccy Eutanatoi odegrali dużą rolę w zakończeniu Długiej Czerwonej Nocy. Mazimbabwe, którzy dołączyli do Tradycji dopiero podczas konwokacji (i, bądźmy szczerzy, mieli w Afryce zupełnie inne problemy, przede wszystkim rywalizację z Ngoma), odcinają się od całej koncepcji wiecznej rywalizacji. Niestety, dla wielu Akaszytów nie ma różnicy: mag śmierci to mag śmierci. Verbenae Werbenom nie udało się zbudować wpływów w Azji, choć założyciele Tradycji podróżowali po tych terenach, William Groth zaginął tutaj (lub został zabity przez wzywających demony Eutanatosów, jak chciałaby oficjalna akaszycka wersja), a Nightshade miała uczennicę chińsko-mongolskiego pochodzenia. Grupy, które mogłyby zainteresować Werbeny, zostały w większości wchłonięte przez Akashayana lub Mówców Marzeń: albo źle skończyły jak Wu-Keng Wirtualni Adepci i Dzieci Eteru Popularność nowych technologii w Japonii czy Korei otworzyła drzwi dla technomantów. Bractwo Akashic chętnie z nimi współpracuje, szczególnie Shi-Ren i Li Hai. Wu Lung Choć obie grupy magów wydają się bardzo podobne (zwłaszcza uderzające wydaje się podobieństwo między Wu Lung i Shi-Ren), ich wzajemna relacja jest być może gorsza, niż między Akashytami i Eutanatoi. W końcu z Eutanatosami Bractwo Akashic potrafi współpracować. O jakiejkolwiek współpracy z Wu Lung historia nie pamięta. Powody? Polityka. Klasy społeczne. Wu Lung to biurokratyczna arystokracja i strażnicy cesarskiego porządku bez względu na to, czy cesarstwo jest dobre, czy złe dla ludzi. Akashayana uważają, że czasem trzeba działać przeciw władzy. Wu Lung są władzą. Akashayana mogą, ale nie muszą z władzą współpracować: i często tego nie robili, wspierając mniejszości albo prowadząc bunty przeciwko dynastiom wspieranym przez Wu Lung. W efekcie Wu Lung próbowali pozbyć się niewygodnych rywali z terenów Chin – i stłumić ich wpływy ościennych państwach. Wykorzystywali do tego między innymi Chińską inwazję na Tybet oraz powiązania z Dalou’laoshi i zachodnią Technokracją (wcześniej: Porządkiem Rozumu). Wu Lung brali udział w Konwencji w Białej Wieży, pomimo to wysłali też swojego emisariusza na Konwokację… jakie dokładnie były ich plany, nie wiadomo. Ostatecznie jedynymi sojusznikami, których Wu Lung udało się utrzymać byli Dalou’laoshi: ci jednak od XIX wieku mieli coraz silniejsze więzy z Unią Technokratyczną i w końcu zdradzili Wu Lung. Smoczy Czarodzieje padli, jak wiele innych Cechów, ofiarą współczesności – i własnej dumy. Pod koniec XX wieku nieliczni już Wu Lung wpadli w wewnętrzny konflikt. W efekcie część z nich odeszła. Kilku dołączyło do Bractwa Akashic, które pozowoliło im łaskawie zachować dawną nazwę i stworzyć nową szkołę pod auspicjami Shi-Ren. Kilku uznało, że Akaszyci to najgorszy wybór i w Zakonie Hermesa utworzyło Dom Hong Lei (do spółki z Hermetykami z dawnych kolonii europejskich, którzy badali lokalne tradycje magiczne). Wu Lung którzy pozostali niezależni patrzą na tych, którzy odeszli jak na zdrajców: zwłaszcza na to, co znajduje się w Bractwie Akashic, bezczelnie używając starożytnej nazwy Cechu. Z kolei Hong Lei twierdzą, że od Cechu odeszło jeszcze paru magów: i że ich celem byli dawni sojusznicy, Dalou’laoshi. Paradoksalnie, to ta zdrada może zaboleć Wu Lung najbardziej, kiedy byli członkowie wyjawią Technokracji szczegóły, które mogłyby ostatecznie zniszczyć Cech. Wu-keng Mały cech z bardzo tragiczną historią. W zamierzchłych czasach ta szamanistyczna grupa z terenów Chin praktykowała bliskie związki z duchami, które przyjmowały formę relacji małżeńskich i rodzinnych. Dawni Wu-keng rekrutowali się tak z Przebudzonych, jak i ze Śpiących. Duchy, z którymi wchodzili w związki dawały im moc. Gdyby Wu-keng przetrwali dość długo w swojej pierwotnej formie, Wu-keng mogliby zasilić szeregi Mówców Marzeń, są też przesłanki, że na informacje o Cechu natknęli się w swojej podróży na wschód Nightshade i William Groth i że byli nimi zainteresowani: choć stało się to już po tym, jak Wu-keng stały się cechem infernalistów. Dla rządzących Chinami Wu Lung grupa wiejskich szamanów była niewygodna: tym bardziej, że wspierała ich rywali, Bractwo Akashic. Smoczy Czarodzieje zaatakowali i wygnali Wu-keng z ich terytoriów. Ci, zdesperowani, i, wedle ich własnych słów, pozbawieni pomocy duchowych partnerów, przyjęli pomoc od jedynego ducha, który ją zaoferował. Duch był jednym z Władców Piekieł, niestety. Wu-keng stały się ofiarami nowego paktu: formalnie małżonki duchów, w praktyce niewolnice i zabawki dla demonów. Pakt miał trwać tysiąc lat a ten termin miał upłynąć mniej więcej na początku XXI wieku: choć wiadomo, że demony nie muszą dotrzymywać słowa. Wu-keng przeszły do ukrycia i zostały zapomniane na wiele lat – z wyjątkiem w XIV wieku, kiedy to Wu-keng pomogły chińskim Akashayana w ucieczce przed Wu Lung i Dalou’laoshi – prawdopodobnie to wtedy na wzmianki o nich natknęli się podróżujący po Azji przedstawiciele Werben. Świat po raz kolejny dowiedział się o Wu-keng w latach 90 XX wieku: pogłoski o dziwnej sekcie transwestytów nie mówiły wszystkiego ani nie oddawały prawdy o Cechu. Bractwo Akashic przypomniało sobie o dawnych sojuszniczkach, które uważali za rozbite. I zainteresowali się nimi bliżej. Prawda nie była przyjemna. Sojuszniczki były infernalistkami – i nie wiedziały o tym, spętane długim układem zależności. Bractwo Akashic zachowało się jednak właściwie. Przeprowadzono porządne śledztwo (jednym ze śledczych był Shinsuke Onimura, on też stanął w obronie Wu-keng – niektórzy mu to wypominają, bo i wśród Akashayana zdanie na temat tego, co zrobić z infernalistkami było niejednoznaczne) i uznano, że Wu-keng da się ocalić. Wu-keng, uświadomione i wsparte przez Akaszytów, wywinęły się od przedłużenia kontraktu i były wolne… Wolność okazała się mieć cenę. Część Wu-keng dołączyła do Bractwa Akashic, część – do Mówców Marzeń. Reszta pozostała niezależna – i to je zgubiło. O sekcie infernalistek wiedzieli też Eutanatoi – i to nie ci znani z wyrozumiałości. Dla związanych z demonami magiń był jeden ratunek – śmierć. Eutanatoi postanowili wprowadzić to w życie (dużo tłumaczy fakt, że osoba kierująca operacją miała powiązania z Czarną Ręką). Ostatnie Wu-keng zginęły mimo starań Akashayana. Te, którym wcześniej udało się znaleźć ochronę nienawidzą Eutanatosów z całego serca – podobnie jak Akaszyci, którzy się nimi zaopiekowali (no, poza Shinem, oczywiście). Gdyby ocalałym Wu-Keng udało się odzyskać w jakiś sposób lub zrekonstruować dawną wiedzę, Jnani oferują rozpoznać je jako osobną szkołę wewnątrz ich sekty. Technokracja i Dalou’laoshi Akashayana wcześnie zetknęli się z wrogimi technomantami próbującymi ich zniszczyć. Dalou’laoshi, znani także jako Smoki Pięciu Żywiołów byli chińskimi wynalazcami, których odkrycia uważane są za przełomowe także przez zachodnią Technokrację. Dość powiedzieć, że Terakotowa Armia uchodzi wśród technomantów za prototyp dla wielu późniejszych golemów i robotów. W cesarskich Chinach stali się sojusznikiem Wu Lung i obie te grupy uznały Bractwo Akashic za wroga. Kiedy Akashayana dostali zaproszenie na Pierwszą Konwokację, Dalou’laoshi (i większość Wu Lung) wyruszyli do Białej Wieży. Przez kolejne lata Smoki Pięciu Żywiołów pozostawały w luźnym sojuszu zarówno z Porządkiem Rozumu, jak i z Wu Lung. W XIX wieku sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać. Dalou’laoshi zaczęli coraz bardziej zbliżać się do zachodnich kuzynów, przy coraz większej rozbieżności ze Smoczymi Czarodziejami. W końcu przyłączyli się do Unii Technokratycznej, wtapiając się w jej Konwencje i zdradzając dawnych sojuszników. Bractwo Akashic nie widzi wielkiej różnicy między współczesnymi Dalou’laoshi i Technokracją. I jedni i drudzy są wrogami, i jedni i drudzy są niebezpieczni. Nawet, jeśli wielu wschodnich Technokratów widzi siebie bardziej jako Dalou’laoshi i praktykuje zwyczaje odróżniające ich od technokratycznego mainstreamu, nie czyni to ich przyjaźniejszymi. Shi-Ren uważają ich nawet za groźniejszych: w ich opinii Dalou’laoshi są podstępniejsi niż reszta Unii Technokratycznej. W końcu łatwiej im udawać przychylnych akaszyckiemu paradygmatowi, a w przeszłości wbili już nóż w plecy Wu Lung. Jak naprawdę wygląda relacja między Dalou’laoshi a Technokracją? Niektórzy mogą twierdzić, że Smoki Pięciu Żywiołów zachowały tożsamość i tylko ukrywają się w Unii. Ale skoro ich cele są zbieżne z celami Unii a paradygmat ujednolica się coraz bardziej – czy można mówić o jakimkolwiek ukrywaniu się? Zdaniem NWO Dalou’laoshi są Technokratami, nawet, jeśli uważają, że tak nie jest. Ahl-i-Batin Choć grupa Akashayana brała udział w powstaniu Batinów, obie Tradycje współcześnie nie utrzymują relacji między sobą. Akaszyci mogą co najwyżej pamiętać Ahl-i-Batin jako podążających za ideałami wywodzącymi się z ich własnych. Mimo, iż w Azji Południowo Wschodniej Islam jest powszechną – w wielu krajach nawet dominującą – religią, Batini są tam o wiele mniej liczni, niż na Bliskim Wschodzie. Kontakty są sporadyczne i zazwyczaj przechodzą pod radarem. Inne grupy magów W Azji istnieje ponoć kilka małych magicznych grup pozostających poza wpływem Tradycji, Technokracji i bardziej znanych cechów: niektóre mogą być mitem, inne to efemery lub infernalistyczne kulty. Kuei-jin Do Kuei-Jinów (czy raczej Wan Kuei) Akashayana podchodzą z dystansem, ostrożnością i często niechęcią. To nieszczęśliwe istoty, dusze (lub tylko kawałki dusz) zmarłych uwięzione w nienaturalnie podtrzymywanych przy życiu ciała. To często potwory zagrażające ludziom. Choć Bractwo Akashic nie ma jednoznacznej polityki niszczenia tych istot, doradza się rozważenie eksterminacji Wan Kuei – dla jego i ludzi dobra. Mimo to Shi-Ren czasem robią z wschodnimi wampirami interesy lub wymieniają informacje, zaś Jnani szukają u nich wiedzy (lub wiedzy o nich...) Kainici Na Wschodzie Akashayana spotykają Dzieci Kaina tak rzadko, że nie mają jednolitej o nich opinii. Na Zachodzie z wampirami stykają się głównie Vajrapani i Li Hai. Większość z nich uważa, że Kainici to potwory i trzeba się ich pozbyć. Tak, opinia Feia jest raczej rozpowszechniona. Zmiennokształtni Cóż, bywa różnie. Na Wschodzie zmiennokształtni nazywają się Hengeyokai. Akashayana mają o nich wiele opowieści, często mówiących o tym, jak pierwotni magowie z Góry Meru musieli bronić ludzi przed ich krwiożerczością. Akashayana z Himalajów pamiętają, że Patrzący w Gwiazdy mieli tam kiedyś swoje siedziby i że obie grupy, magowie i wilkołaki, szanowały się wzajemnie. W Japonii mieszka grupa wilkołaków znanych jako Hakken: wywodzą się z Władców Cienia i technicznie rzecz biorąc są ich częścią, ale odcinają się od głównego plemienia. Są bardzo nieliczni i nie mają wilczych krewniaków na terenie Japonii. Akaszyci szanują wilkołaki z obu tych plemion choć niekoniecznie muszą się z nimi dobrze dogadywać. Z innymi plemionami bywa różnie. Podobnie z kotołakami, choć te są rzadsze i generalnie uważane za groźniejsze niż wilkołaki. Nagi uważane są za istoty legendarne, jak przez wszystkich właściwie. W Japonii Jnani mają pewne układy z Kitsune, choć lisy są bardzo nieliczne. Historie o Coraxach zlewają się w jedno z opowieściami o Tengu – co nie dziwi, biorąc pod uwagę, że nazwa Tengu jest używana przez kruki na terenie Azji. O innych zmiennokształtnych Azji krążą legendy i nawet Akashayana nie są pewni, czy dotyczą one istot istniejących do dziś, czy dawno wymarłych. Łowcy Azja ma dwie szczególne grupy łowców, działające inaczej, niż zachodnie. Strike Force Zero to organizacja podlegająca pierwotnie bezpośrednio rządowi Japonii a potem Technokracji, wykorzystująca najnowsze technologie i cybernetykę. Akashayana są ich celem tak samo, jak wszystko inne. Shih są… bardziej skomplikowani. Celem Shih nie są wszyscy nadnaturale, ponieważ dysponujący magią statyczną Shih sami są nadnaturalni. Między Shih i Akashayana często nawiązywała się współpraca i Shih cieszą się szacunkiem Akaszytów, często są przez nich wspierani, szkoleni… albo proszeni o pomoc i naukę. KLASZTORY, PLACÓWKI I ŚWIATY: Shaolin – Stary klasztor Kannangra, od którego wywodzi się nazwa najbardziej znanej szkoły. Odebrany Bractwu Akashic w XX wieku, obecnie uważa się go za okupowany przez Technokrację albo Nephandi. Świątynia Wewnętrznej Prawdy – największa akaszycka placówka, świat niemal dorównujący rozmachem dawnemu Doissetepowi, choć mniej legendarny i zdecydowanie mniej znany. Sama świątynia, miejsce zgromadzeń dla Akashayana, otoczona jest przez niewielkie, barwne miasteczko zamieszkane przez ludzi pochodzenia przede wszystkim azjatyckiego, mówiącego różnorodnymi azjatyckimi językami. Jeśli gdziekolwiek istnieje coś zbliżonego do generycznej „kultury azjatyckiej” z wyobrażeń Europejczyków – to właśnie tutaj, ale tak naprawdę miasteczko dookoła świątyni jest kulturowym tyglem, gdzie różne koncepcje i wpływy spotykają się, współistnieją i tworzą nowe formy. Miasto, mniejsze od Concordii, leży u stóp góry, na której spowitym w chmury szczycie znajduje się klasztor, cichy i o ascetycznym wystroju. Piękno tego miejsce bierze się z ciszy, majestatu gór, kształtów przybieranych przez chmury i wysokich wodospadów. Dziedzinę zamieszkuje sporo Bygonów, na terenie świątyni mieszkają dwa pomniejsze smoki odmiany fu (pomniejszy azjatycki smok, przypominający połączenie smoka z lwem, ma bujną grzywę i krótkie, masywne ciało), strażnicy świątyni. W górach porozrzucane są małe sanktuaria i samotnie. Akademia Han Fei Tzu – siedziba szkoły o tej samej nazwie. Spryt i polityczne talenty przedstawicieli szkoły sprawiły, że Akademia oparła się historycznym burzom i zakusom Technokracji i jej placówka w Chinach ma się dobrze, co więcej, pod koniec XX i na początku XXI wieku rozbudowała się i zaczęła przyjmować na szkolenie uczniów także spoza regionu Azji – choć nadal jest szkołą elitarną, drogą i osoba o nie najwłaściwszej etniczności i pozycji społecznej będzie mieć tam pod górę. Akademia dysponuje dużym kampusem, stanowiącym właściwie autonomiczne miasteczko i poza budynkami uczelnianymi i akademikami posiada też miejsca do treningów bardzo zróżnicowanych sztuk walki oraz dwie świątynie, buddyjską i konfucjańską. Trzy Klejnoty – poza murami Concordii, na porośniętych sosnowym lasem wzgórzach znajdują się trzy niewielkie sanktuaria, miejsce odosobnienia i medytacji dla Akashayana na Horyzoncie. Vali Shalar – umbralne odbicie zaginionego w południowoamerykańskiej dżungli miasta Xthichticha. Przez długie stulecia fundacja magów majańskiego pochodzenia, którzy później zostali zaliczeni do Mówców Marzeń. Magowie z Xthichticha wyprawiali się daleko i zajęli węzeł na samotnej wyspie Pacyfiku: kiedy na wyspę dotarli Akashayana, obie grupy dogadały się i Akashayana zostali dopuszczeni do świata umbralnego, gdzie przez kolejnych paręset lat obie grupy współpracowały zaskakująco harmonijnie. Vali Shalar nie dotrwało do Drugiej Konwokacji. Zostało spustoszone przez Technokrację. Co obecnie dzieje się wewnątrz dziedziny – nie wiadomo ZNANI AKASHAYANA: Hyemyŏng Sŭnim – Urodzony w Korei w XVI wieku, należy do najstarszych Akashayana. Wychowany w klasztorze i tam przebudzony. Rozpoznany jako wcielenie jednego z poważanych członków tradycji, został wyznaczony do szczególnej dyscypliny i edukacji, które miały zapewnić mu pozycję bądź to w hierarchii zakonnej, bądź na cesarskim dworze. Hyemyŏng nie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu, miał zbyt lekkie podejście do życia, klasztorna dyscyplina zaczynała mu ciążyć i opuścił klasztor. Nieprzyzwyczajony do życia poza murami, nie miał lekko, ale twierdzi, że nie żałuje tej szkoły życia. Nigdy nie pchał się do wysokiej hierarchii, choć próbowano go do tego nakłonić – pozycję zdobył wolno, bez pośpiechu i przymusu, twierdzi, że zapracował na nią i pełni ją z poczucia obowiązku, nie w wyniku przeznaczenia. Być może. Jest obecnie jednym z najstarszych członków Rady. Jest też jednym z największych w Radzie optymistów. Przyjaźni się z reprezentantem Eutanatoi, co obaj uważają za kolejny krok udowadniający, że złą karmę można odrzucić (inna sprawa, że brak dowodów, by znali się z poprzednich wcieleń…). Jest zafascynowany nowoczesną technologią, ale ku jego utrapieniu, skaza Paradoksu niszczy urządzenia w jego pobliżu. Ostatnio zaczęto dyskutować jego emeryturę. Hyemyŏng zbywa te dyskusje machnięciem ręki, ale ponoć ma już kandydatów na następstwo. Wu Jin – Jeden z piątki wysłanników Akashayana na Konwokację, został pierwszym przedstawicielem w Radzie, jednak o ile wśród innych tradycji bywał postrzegany jako przywódca Bractwa Akashic, nigdy nim nie był. Należał do Li-Hai Jesienna Bryza - Przedstawicielka Bractwa Akashic w Pierwszej Kabale. Przez swoją Tradycję wybrana z uwagi na znajomość wielu języków: poza co najmniej dwoma dialektami chińskiego znała Angielski, Francuski, Niemiecki, Gealicki, Japoński, Arabski, Snaskryt, Hebrajski, Irokezki i kilka języków afrykańskich, większość z nich poznała podczas Konwokacji. Była najmłodszą osobą w kabale – w chwili początku misji miała 26 lat. Była bardzo entuzjastyczną, otwartą osobą, bardzo bezpośrednią, aż do granicy niestosowności, miała ognisty temperament. Łatwo i mocno się zakochiwała, w osobach różnej płci. Wśród Bractwa Akashic uważana za typowy przykład kobiety która przyjęła męską rolę – w Tradycji zawsze był ich spory odsetek, przede wszystkim w Vajrapani. Próby zinterpretowania Bryzy jako osoby niebinarnej, które pojawiły się w ostatnich latach rozbijają się o rzecz najbardziej oczywistą: brak deklaracji jej samej, które by to potwierdzały. Zawarła bliską przyjaźń z Louisem du Monte oraz z Daud-Allahem abu Hashamem, nie szczególnie układała się jej relacja z Cygnusem Moro (powód: zaszłości z Himalajów…) oraz z Eloine. Pod koniec życia temperament i łatwość popadania w konflikty dały o sobie znać coraz dotkliwiej. Bryza stała się inicjatorką kilku wewnętrznych scysji i porażek Kabały. Prawdopodobnie to pogorszenie spowodowane było pogłębiającym się uzależnieniem od halucynogenów. Bryza zginęła w walce tuż po zdradzie Heylela. Relacje tych, którzy przeżyli mówią, że wyrazila zrozumienie dla jego motywów, ale odmówiła opuszczenia towarzyszy. Ashida Kunio – Jeden z najważniejszych Shi-Ren, założyciel Złotych Smoków, wpływowy finansista i polityk. Ashida pochodzi ze starej rodziny, w której mieszają się tradycje samurajskie i tradycje yakuzy. Urodził się w połowie XIX wieku i był świadkiem modernizacji Japonii: umiał wykorzystać to i dla siebie, i dla Akashayana. Przez jakiś czas był szpiegiem w Syndykacie. W XX wieku prowadził kabałę Złotych Smoków w Doissetepie i był jednym z najważniejszych sojuszników Caerona Mustai. Po zniszczeniu Doissetepu ich relacje rozluźniły się. Ashida jest zrównoważony, spokojny i rozsądny i to czyni go niebezpiecznym. Niektórzy typują go na kolejnego reprezentanta Akashayana w Radzie. Fei Cheng – powszechnie zwany „Mistrzem Chengiem”. Nie wiadomo, ile ma lat, choć pewne wskazówki sugerują, że nie więcej, jak sto, Mistrz Cheng lubi rozpuszczać plotki o swojej wiekowości. Wykorzystuje swój image nieszkodliwego-staruszka-w-istocie-potężnego-wojownika, tak popularny w popkulturze. Mimo wieku i stażu nie zdecydował się na opuszczenie Vajrapani, być może boi się emerytury, ascezy i wycofania. Ma krótki lont, jest nieokrzesany, wali prosto z mostu, co nie przysparza mu przyjaciół. Z drugiej strony jego bezkompromisowość i poczucie humoru czynią go popularnym wśród młodych magów. Fei Long – najbardziej znany uczeń Mistrza Chenga… a może to Mistrz Cheng znany jest z tego, że wyszkolił Feia? Legenda – czasem czarna, nie oszukujmy się – Akashayana. Aktor kina akcji, określany przez Śpiących mianem następcy Bruce’a Lee, choć jego filmy i aktorstwo różnie są oceniane. Do jego legendy przyczyniło się tajemnicze zaginięcie i nieoczekiwany powrót. Niektórzy twierdzą, że po tych nie wyjaśnionych nigdy wydarzeniach aktorstwo Longa stało się dojrzalsze (inni uważają, że żaden jego film nie będzie tak dobry, jak dziwaczne „Ostrza Himalajów”). Renesans jego sławy przyniosła mu brawurowa rola w jednej z ekranizacji komiksów Marvela: Mandaryn w wykonaniu Feia Longa został uznany za jednego z najlepiej zagranych złoczyńców w MCU. Obecnie Fei Long gra sporadycznie, zajmuje się jednak produkcją filmową. Próbował też swoich sił jako reżyser, ale nie szło mu najlepiej. Także jego scenariusze nie cieszyły się wzięciem. Poza, znów, „Ostrzami Himalajów”. To dziwny film był. Bardzo dziwny. Prywatnie żonaty z Weroniką „Roną” Dankiewicz-Long, aktorką polskiego pochodzenia, której talent został odkryty dość późno. Mają dwoje dzieci: żadne z nich nie wykazuje talentów magicznych ani aktorskich. Fei Long lubi tworzyć wokół siebie legendę ludowego bohatera, takie były postaci, które grywał w początkach swojej kariery (poza, znów, protagonistą „Ostrzy Himalajów”, który był tragicznym antybohaterem szukającym odkupienia za zbrodnie poprzednich wcieleń). Magowie mają bardzo… różne podejście do niego. Podobnie jak jego mistrz jest niesubordynowany i wali prosto z mostu, nie przepada za hierarchiami, łatwo wchodzi w konflikty i szybciej działa, niż myśli. Po próbie samowolnej akcji ratunkowej dla uprowadzonego przez Technokrację jednego z dwójki diakonów Los Angeles (druga z diakonów uznała taką próbę za zbyt ryzykowną i nieprzemyślaną. Fundacja miała aktualnie wiele innych problemów) Fei Long został przymusowo odstawiony na Horyzont, gdzie wraz z żoną przebywa w areszcie domowym. Fei Long jest też jednak stawiany jako przykład. Wśród jego poprzednich wcieleń był Dymny Tygrys, Akashik, który zabił Eutanatosa i wywołał tym samym Wojnę w Himalajach. Obaj spotykali się przez kolejne wieki i zabijali nawzajem (z wyjątkami…). Obecnie inkarnacją tamtego Eutanatosa jest przybrany brat Feia Longa: Ryan Shade. Nie można powiedzieć, by relacje obu były proste, lecz obaj pracują nad nimi, zgodnie uważając, że tysiąclecia złej karmy należy zakończyć. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że będzie to pierwsze wcielenie, w którym ich spotkanie nie zakończy się tragedią. Dla magów oczywiste jest, że „Ostrza Himalajów” to bardzo osobisty film. Onimura Shinsuke, „Oni-no-Shin” - Być może jeden z Akashayana o najbardziej skomplikowanej historii – przynajmniej w XX i XXI wieku. Po odbyciu nauki w klasztorze Kannangra i szkoleniu wśród Jnani, młody Shinsuke podczas jednej z pierwszych podróży do Umbry trafił na upadłych Eutanatosów z Pokrewieństwa Wiecznej Radości. Torturowany i poważnie okaleczony, uciekł cudem i został znaleziony przez Śpiącą żonę innego Eutanatosa, Estebana Mendozy. Esteban powstrzymał odruch skrócenia cierpień umierającego maga, zamiast tego odstawił go do miejsca, gdzie ten został uratowany. Niestety, w międzyczasie Pokrewieństwo Wiecznej Radości zabiło Karen Mendozę. Onimura stał się jednym z najważniejszych świadków przeciwko Pokrewieństwu Wiecznej Radości. Podjął też bardzo specyficzną decyzję o utrzymywaniu się w stanie entropicznego skażenia tak długo, jak długo jego oprawcy nie zostaną zniszczeni. Przez ten czas stał się ofiarą własnej Tradycji: z jednej strony jego skaza przyczyniła się do ostracyzmu, z drugiej został uznany za idealnego kandydata na Li Shen. Zlecano mu zadania, których nie chciało się podjąć wielu innych Akashayana. Onimura stawał się coraz bardziej niepokojący, dodatkowo odwiedzał Niską Umbrę, miejsce, którego Akashayana wolą unikać. Otrzymał dzięki temu przydomek Oni-no-Shin. Do jego zasług w tym okresie należy śledztwo w sprawie Wu-keng. Był jednym z Akashayana, którzy pomogli Cechowi uwolnić się od demonów. W początkach XXI wieku wysłany do międzytradycyjnej kabały, która miała zająć się problemem pękającej Rękawicy. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie to zmieniło jego życie: po pierwsze, spotkał znów człowieka, który ocalił mu kiedyś życie. Po drugie, spotkał Eutanatoi, którzy w końcu wyruszyli przeciwko Pokrewieństwu Wiecznej Radości. Uwolniony od zobowiązań Onimura wycofał się i poświęcił archiwom katalogującym poprzednie wcielenia. Zawarł małżeństwo z Estebanem Mendozą, obaj wychowują adoptowaną córkę. Okazało się jednak, że totalne wycofanie się nie pasuje do Onimury. Paskudne doświadczenia przeszłości każą mu angażować się – tym razem jako obrońca i dyplomata – w sprawy ofiar nephandi i infernalistów. Mimo pozytywnych związków z Eutanatosami głośno protestował, gdy wypłynęła sprawa zabójstwa ostatnich Wu-keng. Wśród poprzednich wcieleń Shinsuke Onimury znajduje się Jesienna Bryza. Ci, którzy znają Shina i wiedzą coś o Bryzie, twierdzą, że oba te wcielenia doskonale się uzupełniają. Tokeshi Yoshiki – uczeń Onimury Won Mei-Chen – zawodowa złodziejka, specjalizująca się w „odzyskiwaniu” artefaktów od Technokracji – i od Wu Lung. Jadeitowy Demon – Kiedyś nazywał się Yu Lung. Obronił Chiny przed najazdem mongolskim spuszczając na wroga plagę – i został wygnany za użycie tego zaklęcia jak również za paktowanie z demonami. Nephandus. Przez wiele stuleci przenosił swoją siedzibę po całym świecie, uciekając tak przed ścigającymi go magami, jak i innymi Nephandi. Zabity w XXI wieku (niedługo po Drugiej Konwokacji) w swojej siedzibie w Chinatown w Chicago, w brawurowej akcji pokazującej, jak może wyglądać współpraca Eutanatoi i Akashayana. Wcześniej zamordował spora ilość Eutanatosów, którzy próbowali go sprzątnąć, miał też na sumieniu lokalną kabałę Opustoszałych. Tara – na poły legendarna postać, prawdopodobnie wyrocznia. Uważana za opiekunkę Czarnej Wody Fujiwara Aiko – mistrzyni Kannangra, opiekunka klasztoru w Japonii Julia „Yu” Walters – amerykańskiego pochodzenia Vajrapani, uczennica Kawamoto Katsuhiro Kirimoto Minoru – były oficer policji w Japonii, jeden z magów związanych z Vali Shalar. Zginął podczas ataku na fundację Kawamoto Katsuhito – mistrz Akashayana, ze szkoły Tenshi Arashi Ryu w Vajrapani, niegdyś członek jednej z mniejszych kabał w Doissetepie, mentor Julii. Swego czasu chodziły o nim plotki, że szuka sposobu jak wskrzesić zmarłą żonę. Możliwe, że wynikały z konfliktu z synem, który rozpoczął się właśnie po śmierci Kawamoto Aoi. Kawamoto Saburo – syn Kawamoto Katsuhiro, w okresie, kiedy obaj byli powiązani z Doissetepem poróżniony z ojcem. Prawdopodobny powód powiązany był ze śmiercią jego matki, Aoi. W przeciwieństwie do ojca Shi Ren i członek Złotych Smoków. Nyambek Razan – diakon fundacji w Kuala Lumpur, uczeń Ashidy i członek Złotych Smoków. Hamasaki Ayako – prawa ręka Nyambeka Razana, uczennica Fujiwary Aiko. Ma niejasne powiązania z NWO oraz ze swoją poniekąd odpowiedniczką z technokratycznego konstruktu w Singapurze… Yu Lin Wei – jedna nielicznych Wu-Keng które ocalały z pogromu i dołączyły do Bractwa Akashic, należy do fundacji w Kuala Lumpur